the rings of draga book one the beginning
by dragaman
Summary: the first book in this story line deals directly with the harry potter universe post DH . deals with themes from DC Comics GLC.
1. prolog

Prolog  
It was mid-day and a man was just getting up for the day. he lazily turned  
on the tv and tuned into CNN. There was chaos; and colours flying every  
which way, weapons thrown or being shot in every direction. "Eh, just more  
shit about the war over seas right now" said the man, as he changed the  
channel to Fox news. On the tv screen was an image of a being that was  
obviously a male, but looked as if he was made out of rocks and dirt. "My  
name is Darkseid you pathetic humans would do well to remember that, for I   
am your god now. All who try to oppose me shall die!" said the being in an  
extremely deep and foreboding voice. Just then a red and blue streak shot  
past being seen for less than a second. When the colours were no longer  
there neither was the ominous being called Darkseid. "Well at least there  
having good progress on that JLA movie" said the guy watching tv. He decided   
that he wanted to grab a cup of coffee from down the street. He was just  
pulling the door open when every thing went black. Within this dark abyss,  
two very different hues were screeching towards him, one yellow and the  
other green. The yellow raced to him on his left side while the green raced  
to his right.

He woke up in an unknown place before he could even open his eyes he saw   
bright lights dancing in front of him. "Fuck I couldn't even get my daily  
coffee before I managed to die" he thought. It was then he realized that he  
wasn't dead because his eyes opened to see two rings floating in the air,  
one green the other yellow, facing each other as if in a stand off. "Oh   
great I'm alive but im so fucked up that I think I'm seeing floating rings  
fight. "Your not imagining this" the rings chorused. "Yup I definitely hit  
my head". I have chosen you too replace my previous ring barrier" the rings  
yet again chorused. "Ok lets say this is real and im not imagining it, what  
do I do now?" "You put me on your finger" the rings said together. "Ok, now  
explain every thing" the man said. After a few hours of explaining done by  
the rings. (A/N: read http://en. and   
http://en. for every ting you need to know)  
"Ok so who died?" the mad asked. "Green lantern / Sinestro Corps member for  
sector 2814.2 " the rings said in almost perfect unitedly. "Great, talk  
about being your own worst enemy" the man quipped. "Ok then" he said as he  
slipped the green ring on his middle finger on his right hand and the yellow  
one on his left hand, also on his favorite finger. He than walked until he  
found himself in the next town over. There was screaming and people running  
around frantically all over the place. He looked around and saw what would   
look like zombies attacking a group of people, and a few other small groups  
attacking incident people with light shooting out of little sticks in their  
hands, he then felt a longing to look at a spot some where to his left for  
some reason and just as he did, two popping sounds were made. Two males came  
into existence not that far from him. One with red hair and a long nose, the  
other with black hair and glasses. "Thank Merlin your funnily here Mr.   
Weasley and Mr. Potter, you see we're in quite a bind. We despertately need  
your help here, who ever is doing this has been using a lot of 'his'  
favorite curses, from before you stopped 'him' both times Mr. Potter" said a  
man who looked like he was in his late thirties. "We're on in sir and as  
soon as we're done with this little mess you need to explain more   
thoroughly" said the red head. Just as he turned to the mayhem you could see  
his face turn from confident to fear as bangs started to get louder and more  
of the zombies came, some on fire running around drunkenly setting every  
thing on fire from trying to extinguish it self.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

the two men whipped out their own pieces of wood and started to shout some thing that sounded like _aguamenti_but that couldn't be right that's wasn't even a word, was it?

Gigantic jets of water shot out of the wood when suddenly the man realized they were wands, these men that popped out of no where were using magic.

When the two men were finished putting out the fires they turned and faced the man that was watching them. "Who are you and why did you do this?" yelled the out raged red head.

The black haired man put his hand on his friends shoulder and quietly whispered something into the other mans ear. "Your right Harry, im sorry." the man said to his friend. The two men looked at each other then looked back at the man the red head previously yelled at.

The man was watching with earnest not knowing what to expect next. When suddenly, _"Stupefy"_ the two friends had yelled this at the same time. "Nice work, Ron" said the man called Harry. "You too, Harry" said the red head named Ron.

The man who was hit by the spell flew backwards a few feet and landed on his back. 'What the fuck was that' thought the man as he slowly got to his feet.

The two spell casters looked at each other again in horror. They knew of very few that could get back up from that. One being there friend Hagrid, who was a half giant. The other two were both dead. One being the greatest head master of all time, Albus Dumbledore. And the last one being the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived, Lord Voldemort.

Fear etched into the two mens faces. "So Ron was right you are the one responsible for all this mayhem, why are you trying to pick up where Voldemort left off? It was peaceful for once why do you want to destroy every thing everyone worked for?" raged harry as he sent spell after spell at the new comer, who was dodging spells left and right, all of which were extremely close calls.

"What Harry means is WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" screamed Ron.

With that the man stopped jumping around. "My name is L... my name is Dragaman, and I come in peace. To tell the truth I don't know where I am, why im here, or how to get back to where I belong."

The two men stood there contemplating what the man had just said, yet ready to fight still if he tried any thing funny.

"And I take it your name is Ron Potter, and you are Harry Weasley?" he said to the red head and the black haired man with glasses. "Um, no. I'm Ron Weasley, and my friend is Harry Potter" corrected Ron.

"Well since I don't know how to leave to go home I might as well help you guys track down this sick son of a bitch doing these things." said the man addressing himself as Dragaman.

"Thank you but just what do you think you could do that can assist us against fighting a dark wizard, how do you know you won't get hurt, or even die?" asked Harry

"I don't know how yet, but I do know that I can help." said Dragaman.

"No, he's serious you might die aren't you even a little scared about that?" asked Ron.

Dragaman smiled. "Part of me lives for fear and the other part of me is fearless."

The two wizards looked at each other and both came to the same conclusion: this guy was fucked in the head.

"So I guess that means your fighting along side us then?" asked a confused Ron.

"Sure nothing better to do anyways" replied Dragaman.

"You know how to apparate?" asked Ron. "I'll take that as a no then." he continued when he saw the confused look on the mans face.

"Come over here and you can side a long with me." sighed Harry.

-

They reached a dirty old road in what appeared to be an old city, with a fountain behind them. Harry and Ron grabbed and pulled him though nothing but one second he was out side and the next he was in some sort of house, no it was too big to be a house it must have been a manor or something.

"We're home" the two wizards shouted. A few seconds latter and two beautiful women came down the stairs with malice in their eyes. "We just got the kids to bed, so be quiet" whispered the red headed woman.

"Who is this?" asked the brown haired one septically.

"This is Dragoman, we found him oven in Canada on our mission, hun" said Ron as he pecked her on her check.

"Em, sorry to interrupt this but it Dragaman, Ron, not Dragoman" said the man that was referring to himself.

"He's going to help us track down some one and put them in Azkaban" Harry said. "This way, now. And if you wake up any of the kids so help you, my wife Ginny will be pissed" he continued as he started walking up the stairs.

They came to a door on the second floor Harry opened it and said "this is where your staying. We don't know if we can really trust you yet so im setting up spells so you cant get out of this room. When me and Ron get any information about this new dark wizard we will let you know and acumpanny us."

"And if I need to use the bathroom?" the man asked.

Harry waved his wand and a bucket apeared in the far corner.

"What this unsanitary" questioned the man.

"As I said I don't know if we can trust you or not yet, so obviusly you aren't getting the chance to get near my wife, or my children. The same goes for Ron's family." said Harry

"fine then."


	3. Chapter 2

**ch 2**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" screamed Lily Potter as she woke up from her night terror, yet again.

All three children of Harry and Ginny Potter have been waking up screaming their heads off about a giant insect like being with long thin limbs, sharp claws, wings and a mouth that could stretch into oblivion and back where even the tongue has teeth that was purely the colour yellow.

This has been happening the last month and a half. If it wasn't James then it was Albus, and if it wasn't Albus it was Lily. There wasn't even a pattern it was just random who it was.

Ginny looked at the clock, it was 2:37 in the morning. She had been thinking about this for the last few weeks. "Harry wake up, NOW" she said turning it into a yell as she realised he wasn't just going to snap out of his semi-sleeping state.

"Whaimup" he slurred sitting up in the bed being looked at by his wife. "We need to talk Harry" she didn't say as much as demanded him.

"About what?" Harry asked stupidly. "I'll pretend that your just tired and not as stupid as your acting" Ginny said coldly. She then continued "is our _guest_ still here?"she demanded.

"Yeah, why. I told him I'd let him out when I got a lead on this new dark wizard. he said he would help us fight him." then quickly added "what's wrong, honey?"

"where do I start? maybe that he's been locked up over a month, or that we don't know any thing about him, or maybe he's dangerous for the kids too be around, or maybe, just maybe that the kids started having nightmares the second night he was here? hmm?" questioned Ginny to Harry.

"...Ok I'll talk to him in the morning" Harry said off-handedly. Ginny used her foot too push Harry off of the bed.

"Fine but you go talk to him right now or you can sleep on the couch ... then when our children wake you up you can tell them the reason your not sleeping in your bed is because I kicked you out of it until you talk to a potentially dangerous man living in our house, that you invited and is why your kids are screaming and waking up at night scared." said Ginny as she glared coldly at her husband, just daring him to say anything.

Harry didn't say anything as he stood up and reluctantly walked out of his room, his pride wounded because he laughed at Ron for this. he would always say 'three sylobals' and when Ron had asked what that meant he simply replied 'pus-sy-whipped'. Oh, how the tables had turned, he thought of what Ron would say when he found out about this. Harry came to the door of his _guest_ as he realised some thing, it was always like this, Ginny was just letting him feel in control when he wasn't.

Harry stepped into the room after he deactivated the enchantments he placed there earlier. "Hey, hows the training going with those rings, do you think your ready to fight some dark arts?" Harry asked tiredly.

The man simply stood up. "I've trained a lot. what ever you throw at me I can handle" he said quickly with a deeper voice then what Harry remembered.

Harry took a minute to step back and look at the man he was talking to. The man now had shoulder length brown hair, his eyes changed colour from black to blue to brown to green to yellow to black. All of the colours had one thing in common, they were dark as if looking into an abyss. they then changed to red for a quick second but so quick not many people would have seen it. unlike the other colours they were crimson red as if made of the blood of his enemies. The man wore an under shirt that was red with a blue vest on. The pants were blacker then midnight and had dango's(square toed cowboy boots) on under them. He also wore white gloves that went half way up to his elbows, sharp curved spikes on each of his knuckles and clawed tips.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but, ... I have to talk to you about something important."Harry said to the man that was taller and wider than himself. 'wow, Dudley actually did something for me. if not for his bullying I might have been afraid to do this ... not as much as Ginny but...' thought Harry.

"Have you ever seen a giant yellow insect with thin clawed arms and wings?" Questioned Harry.

Dragaman's eyes narrowed "what do you what to know about _him _for?" he questioned with his voice even deeper than before.

"My children have been fuck'n having nightmares about it, that's what" Harry said with a voice that dripped with authority as if it were poison.

"Fine, I will keep him in check from now on." he said darkly again. "Let me know when you find this _dark wizard_ that I'm here to help you with." he continued.

Harry was shocked that he just got told off from a man that was in him house, and arose yet he was moving backwards, yet he wasn't moving his legs and the man was standing exactly were he was standing the whole time, this time his eyes were glowing, one yellow the other green. Harry looked down at his glowing feet and understood.

Harry headed back to his room, with a wounded pride for the second time that night. when he got there Ginny was waiting with her eyes already staring him down. "I took care of it. there should be no more waking up from screams in the night."

"there had better not be or no more sex till it does stop ...for a month" Ginny said as she got out of bed. "what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"breakfast."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Haarrrryyyyyyy" screeched Ginny from downstairs

"awe fuck what now?" Harry Whispered as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Ginny threw Harry the mornings edition of the Daily Prophet.

Harry looked at the front page " 'Aurors Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage were found dead in Hogsmead while checking on a lead about the newest dark wizard whom is as of now still a mystery said a ministry representative' what the fuck I never authorized a search nor knew of this lead" said a now pissed off Harry.

"I need to go love I'll be back as soon as this is all figured out" Harry dissaperated on the spot.

"who the hell told you that you could tell the press that?" Harry yelled at Catsime, the ministry representative of the Aurors department.

"And when did we get a tip about the dark wizards location? Furthermore why was I not informed?" bellowed Harry.

Nobody said anything. they were all speechless as far as everyone could remember Harry had never acted this upset and scary. He was usually the one with his head screwed on right and never showed such vigour, no one except one Ron Weasley.

"Listen mate we'll find him, don't you worry." Ron said to his best friend and right now his boss.

"Ron, you and I are going to check the place out ourselves. Everyone else is to stay here in case we call for back up and _no_ one talks to the press until I ok what you've got to say. _do you under stand me?!?_" Harry demanded with the same voice dripping in authorization that he used earlier with the man still at his house.

"yes, sir" they all answered

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to investigate in Hogsmead?" asked Ron while staring at Harry's house.

"I gave _him_ my word that I would come and get him if there was any word of the dark wizard remember?" replied Harry.

the two men entered the house."I'm glad your back honey I thought you'd have to go and find _him_" said Ginny. then she realised that her brother Ron was there as well and he was supposed to be at the office until 6 today and it was still only quarter to eight in the morning.

"kids go up stairs until your told by your mother that you can come down. I love you all, just so you know"

James, Albus, and Lily had tears in their eyes. they knew some thing was wrong but knew better than to disobey their parents. They turned and walked up the stairs with Harry right infront of them. Harry gave each of his children big hugs and said good bye and sent them on their way again when they were out of sight he walked up to a door and opened it.

"We've found something" Harry aid to the man that was leaning against the wall.

"Finally" he grunted.

they walked down to the living room. when they got there Dragaman was the first to say any thing "Remember the name is Dragaman" he grunted as if it was a life and death thing.

"Now lets go, I'm inching to relieve the tension of being locked up for over a month" Dragaman continued as he pulled a cowl over the top half of his face from behind him where a hood would be on a hoodie.

"I never noticed that before?" Ginny said before realising she was thinking out loud

"That what?" the man grunted.

Ginny pointed to the mans shoulder. it was some kind of coat of arms and as she was trying to see what was on them. Before she was done his red under shirt expanded down to mid bicep so as to cover the coat of arms on his left shoulder as if it was alive.

"Lets go." When nobody moved he added "NOW FUCKERS."


	5. Chapter 4

**ch 4**

"Harry what happened last time I saw him he looked different and was polite?" questioned Ron

"If you were left in a room for over a month with only two rings to talk to you'd be an asshole too, now lets go before I get pissed off" Dragaman said then turned it into a demand.

"You left him alone for a month?" Ron asked.

"No, longer but only because I forgot to check up on him" Harry said suddenly feeling like an ass.

"Oh now I feel loved." Dragaman said bitterly and starting to get pissed of that they were just standing around talking.

"We move now or I'll let him come out at night again" threatened Dragaman.

"ok we're going now Ron." said Harry as he grabbed Dragaman quickly and disaperated.

When they arrived they could tell something was wrong right off the bat.

every thing was destroyed no matter what it was, except a pub down a back road. Sadly enough it almost looked like it was upgraded. not only that but it was bustling with business. every stall was full every seat filled there was berley enough room to walk.

Harry and Ron walked in and was monuvouring between others when Dragaman asked "want me to deal with this?" "No" replied Ron "Just get to the bar, nicely or they'll realise its us" added Harry.

he sighed and just followed the other two in.

"Pist. Abe. Over here." Harry whispered the bartender came over to the three, but pretended not to see them while stealing glances at Dragaman as if he were about to steal something irreplaceable."It's ok Abe, he's with us" Harry yet again whispered to the bar tender.

"Come in to my office" he said gruffly. as the three men walked into a different room.

"It seems like every body left the village but you can still feel them, if you know what I mean. also I don't know if you noticed or not but almost all of them were..." he was cut off by Dragaman. "Pale white skin, sharp pointed nails, greasy hair, fangs, covered up any where light could be, reeking of human blood. In other words vampires. as for the ones closer to the light ... fangs, dirty mattered hair, long cracked yellow nails, reeking of animal, and small bits of intestines still dangling between their fangs, scratch and bite marks and scars. signs of lyponcrathy."

"That the most I've heard from you" Ron said astonished.

"All I could do for a month was study and train." Dragaman said glaring at Harry.

"Ok I get the hint, I wont do it again ok?" Harry said because he felt like more of an ass then before.

"Well, lets get back to business" Abe looked around but nobody said anything so he continued. "If I find any thing else out I'll let you know the usual way. So who wants a drink?"

"I'll have some JD's" said Dragaman. every body stared at him. "What why can't I have a drink?" he demanded.

"What's JD's?" Abe asked.

"Jack Daniel's" replied Dragaman as if it were obvious.

"and that is?" asked Abe confused.

"What you don't have whiskey? how can a bar not have whiskey?" questioned Dragaman

"We have Fire Whiskey if you want some, and it's a pub. not a bar" countered Abe

"Fine, how much is a bottle?"

"Big or little bottle?"

"Big"

"34 galleons" answered Abe

"and how many dollars is that?"

"I'll buy it but you have too quit acting like an ass, deal" asked Harry.

"You give me my alcohol and I'll be, ... well I'll, I'll, fine just give me the fuck'n whiskey" Dragaman struggled with his ego.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron were back in the office and Dragaman was in his room drinking his ass off.

after a few hours in the office Harry came home and took Ginny into their room for a bit. when they went back down stairs Ginny (who was disappointed) finished cooking, while Harry (who was confused about being happy and disappointed as well) set the table.

when Ginny called everyone in for supper they realised that an extra chair was set up beside their father.

"Is Uncle Ron in trouble again mom? asked James (A/N tree sylobals)

"No, James one of your fathers ... well some one That helping your father is going to be eating with us" Ginny said as if a bad taste was in her mouth.

"Who?" asked the kids excitedly. "Do we know of them? Are they cool? What's their specialty?" they continued.

"He cant do magic. and you don't know him. oh and if he says something rude pretend he didn't" said Harry.

"What, you never said he cussed?" Ginny said starting to get upset.

"Well he was locked up for the last month an a half, he won't shut up about that so he's not used to other people any more." said Harry just loud enough for Ginny too hear. then it hit him would he say some thing about that in front of the kids, and oh shit he's been drinking all day too.

Harry left to get the _guest_. he opened the door to find the man drinking from his bottle of whiskey, it was almost gone.

"Hey man how are you doing? you feeling good enough to come out for a minute?" asked Harry

Dragaman turned away from him for a second. "ok where are we going?"

"Dinner"


	6. Chapter 5

Ch5

"Why now? Feeling guilty for locking me up before?" questioned Dragaman.

"I thought we had a deal for you to get that whiskey? Do you want me to take it back?" Harry asked Dragaman with questions of his own. "Oh and no whiskey, Ginny will get pissed" added Harry as an afterthought.

"Fine, any other rules?" asked Dragaman as if he was told he had to saw off one of his legs with a rusty saw and crawl over ice salt in order to survive.

"Now that you mention it, yes" replied Harry. "No swearing in front of the kids." he added.

-

when they got down stairs the three children looked at the man in shock, for he looked completely out of place.

"What, I'm I that ugly?" asked Dragaman jokingly.

"What's your name?" asked James caususly.

Dragaman looked at Harry and saw that he didn't want the kids knowing his code name incase he made a mistake and or the papers made him look psychotic. At least that's what he thought was going through Harry's mind, when what was really going through his mind was that Ginny was going to be pissed that he didn't cover that with the man.

"My name is Dick, what's yours?" he asked the three children.

The one to ask the previous question gave a look to his siblings as if to warn them to be quiet. "My name is James, these are my brother and sister, Albus and Lily." he said cocky.

"Hello James, Albus, and Lily" said Dragaman, but just then James yelled at him not to talk to his siblings.

"James come over here for a minute" said Harry. When James did Harry bent down and whispered something to James. James looked at the man in fear, then back to his father and said ok.

"Sorry, sir I shouldn't have been rude to you" said James

Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly said he wasn't getting any tonight.

-

As every body sat down at the dinner table Harry trying to redeem him self to Ginny said that he would get the food. "I'm gonna' help you" said Dragaman realizing what Harry was doing right from the get go.

-

When they got in to the kitchen Harry went to pick up a plate but found that it was already floating in mid-air. He turned to look at the man beside him who's eyes were green.

"How many can you carry at a time?"asked Harry.

"As many as you need me too." replied Dragaman.

"What else can you do that with?" asked Harry.

"What ever I want" said Dragaman. He continued by saying. "Lets be lazy going back, I want to show you something." without waiting for a reply he levitated both Harry and himself back into the other room.

"I thought you said he couldn't do magic?" asked Albus amazed by what was transpiring in front of them.

"Well technically it's not magic." said Dragaman. "It's science."

"But muggle stuff doesn't work here?" said Lily. "I mean Aunt Hermione said that science and muggle technology don't work in wizard dwellings or buildings."

"Who's Hermione?" asked Dragaman

"Ron's wife" said Harry.

"Oh, well she maybe right but mine is special" said the man. As he glided into his chair from the air. "Who wants what?" he asked.

Nobody answered.

"Fine I offered" then a few potatoes, some pasta, a little bit of salad and a few pieces of chicken floated onto his plate in that same eerie green glow that made him float.

-

"Thank you for the fine dinner Ginny" said Dragaman

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD CALL MY BY MY FIRST NAME YET, DID I?"

Screamed Ginny.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I didn't mean to..." his nose twitched as an owl came through the window and headed towards Harry. Dragaman pointed the ring on his right hand at the bird and at was trapped in a bubble.

"WHAT THE HELL ITS JUST THE MAIL?" Ginny screamed at him again only just as she was finished saying the word mail the owl blew up and the bubble expanded a little then when back to the same size it was moments ago.

"Shit. If they did this to me then Ron might be under attack too." panicked Harry.

"I'd say it just got a whole lot more hard core" said Dragaman.

(A/N: come on I know your reading so review and tell me what needs to be done to make it better)


	7. Chapter 6

Ch6

Dragaman flew up and out of the roof leaving no proof that any one was ever there.

Once he was high enough in the air to see all of the British Isles he looked down at the island below him.

Ok ring show me where the weasley's house is.

To his dismay six green targets were placed on the ground.

"Fuck, now what one is it" said Dragaman as he rushed down to one that had woods and a small lake that was not too far from some mountains.

Once he was on the ground he quickly made his way to the house and blew down the door.

"Where is Ron Weasley." demanded Dragaman.

The plump witch that was by the door started shouting and screaming.

All Dragaman could understand from the older woman were the words "baby...evil...who are you...door" and several swear words.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT OLD BITCH" growled Dragaman.

He then continued to demand "is he here or not".

She screamed "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE MY SON IS NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MONSTER".

All of a sudden an older, tall thin balding man came in from another room with his wand drawn and yelled "Stupefy" and a red bolt of energy rushed toward Dragaman and made him fly a few feet back, just enough to land out side the now non-existent door.

"Ouch that hurt" said Dragaman.

"That's it I'm leaving before I end up killing you pathetic idiots." he continued.

The next house he went to was on a cliff. As he walked up he saw a sign that said "Shell Cottage".

"Who the fuck names there house after a crustation?" he said as he blasted down the door.

A scar faced man lunged and pinned him down by the throat with sharp, cracked finger nails.

"Mom said some one was after my little brother and you fit the bill of the physical description she gave me you little shit" the man growled.

The man got blasted back as a giant yellow bubble pushed him off the man on the ground.

"Listen _you little shit. _Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lilly and James almost got blown to shit so if you want me to save Ron's life like I just did with them you will take me too him now" Dragaman demanded.

Bill Weasley grabbed Dragaman by the throat and with a pop they were both gone.

The two men arrived to see a house in flames, with a crying Ginny Potter trying to put out the fire at the foundation of the building.

"What's going on?" Bill called over too Ginny.

"It was already on fire when Harry and I got here so Harry, being himself decided to run into the burning fire with out thinking and left me here too worry about them as I try too put out this fire by my self." she said as she was crying her eyes out.

Bill went and helped Ginny try to put out the fire, where as Dragaman flew into the building that was burning down.

"Ring put our aura around every living creature in this dwelling" said Dragaman as he walked to the closest energy signature. "Wait what the fuck am I doing all this for?" he asked himself as he floated up threw the roof of the building and just floated their in the air.

When Ginny saw Dragaman float out of the roof she stopped her spell and collapsed on the ground crying thinking that he found everybody's dead body.

Seeing what his sister saw Bill redoubled his efforts too put out the fire, because if five members of his family died in a fire they were at least getting the bodies for a proper funeral. That was until he saw eight more green lights float out of the roof and all nine green lights glide to Ginny and himself.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny collapsed in his arms.

"Where is the safest place you know of?" demanded Dragaman.

"Hogwarts" all six conscious people said at the same time.

"Harry everyone is staying at your house tonight, I will fortify your house and in the morning we move out.

"WAKEY, WAKEY HANDS OFF SNAKEY" bellowed Dragaman to every one in the house.

The group of Potter's and even larger group of Weasley's walked up the path too Hogwarts where they stopped in front of the giant pillar flanked gates.

"Now, how do we get in asshole?" asked a very agitated Mrs. Weasley.


	8. Chapter 7

"You stay here. Bill, Harry, Ron, watch your family until I get back. If your attacked send the fat bit-" he stopped mid sentence because of the look of rage on every body's face. "I mean Mrs. Weasley to hide with the young ones so they don't get hurt" Dragaman amended.

"Another thing, why are we listening to you?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Dragaman just sighed and zoned the older lady out as he walked up to and to every body's surprise right through the front gate to hogwarts without setting off the intrusion alarms. He was only a few feet away from where he was when a gigantic figure tackled him to the ground.

"Hagrid" every one yelled at odd intervals yet in the same time frame so as there shouting to be just understandable.

"Who di' this piece o' shit kill jus' now" asked Hagrid as he was holding on the mans neck as if to snap it at any given second.

"Hagrid Drop him now" demanded Harry "he didn't kill any one. Actually he saved half of our lives yesterday" continued Harry as he looked down.

"Oh sorry 'bout that" said Hagrid as he dropped the man and opened the gate for the others.

"Are you the one in charge of this establishment?" demanded Dragaman.

"Who da' ya' 'ink you 're ta demand me 'round?" countered Hagrid.

"It is a matter of life and death that I talk to your leader."said Dragaman trying to remain calm.

"Come with me" said Hagrid to the group.

As they walked through the castle Dragaman Remembered the time it was (roughly 4 am) and looked at the kids tired and hungry faces. "While Hagrid is taking me to see the leader of this domain why don't you take the kids to get something to eat guys?"

"Ok, just don't piss off Old lady McGonagall, or she might let Hagrid Snap your neck" joked Ron. Dragaman just looked at Hagrid and the giant looked back at him as if to say _first chance I get_.

As they went up a few floors they came across a cat that you could see where some of its bones were stretching its skin and had yellow eyes that glowed like that of a lamp.

Dragaman saw the cat at least twice on every floor, as if to say _first fuck up you make I'll kill you and have you for supper for a full month_.

"Hagrid, What's with the fucking cat it keeps following us. Does it hate me already?" Dragaman said as he started to laugh at the almost undead looking creature.

"It's Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat" he replied.

As they reached the eighth floor and stopped in front of a statue Hagrid Spoke up again "Alberforth" and the stone statue sprang to life and moved to the side.

"Alberforth?" Asked Dragaman.

"Head Mistress uses the names of heros for her passwords" replied Hagrid.

"And is security so bad that you have to have this office on the eighth floor?" he asked curiously.

"Wha' were on the seventh floor."

"But we came in on the first floor and went up seven flights."

"Yes we sid go up seven flights but we came in on the ground floor" Hagrid corrected.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dragaman asked Hagrid.

So Hagrid explained to the smaller man British floor planning.

A few minutes latter they were stepping though the Head Mistress's office door.

"Hagrid who is this and why did you bring him here?" asked the elderly lady sternly.

Before Hagrid could say anything Dragaman spoke up for himself. "My name is Dragaman and some one attacked both the Potter house hold and Ron weasley's house hold and I needed the safest place to have them and their offspring reside for the time being. Some one has been starting shit and they took it a steep farther their families were no longer safe in there own homes. So we have two options. The first is you let them stay here, the second is I kill you and take it forcefully, but I don't want to have to do number two because I don't think they would approve of my methods." Dragaman said as if he were talking about the weather the next day.

The other two looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Option one I guess?" he said "thank you for your time Head Mistress." he continued as he walked out of the office.

He saw the cat staring at him again with it's glowing eyes. Not to be undone he made his eyes glow yellow, with a weird symbol as his iris. The cat ran like no tomorrow.

Latter that night while adding extra security precautions when he saw a small glint a few meters away and both his hands were glowing. Curious he walked to the small glint and saw a small ring pushed in to the dirt with a crack on its face

review and tell me what you think don't be shy. Tell me why you like it or don't. Hell flame my story if you want I don't care it will help my future stories.


	9. Chapter 8

CH 8

Dragaman caucously picked up the busted up ring and looked at it closely. It was and old stone that was set into a poorly shaped and crudely made gold, on the stone face the ring was a triangle with a circle set up against the inside pressing out with a lightning shaped crack down the center that given firther investagation showed where a line used to be.

"Ring diagnostic".

"Danger enemy,must leave now. even at 1/3 power, our help to you stands no chance of servival against an enimy of that magnitude".

"Ok". said Dragaman as he picked up the ring nd ran off.

"Drop ring".

"Why would I drop it?" asked Dragaman.

"Because it is-" "Shut up already."

Dragaman started to fly through the forest to the castle in order to relay the news to the others. 'Wait, why the fuck am I running we need reconicence on this bastard and I'm the only one who can do anything' thought Dragaman.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU PANSY ASS BITCH, I KNOW YOUR THERE I CAN SMELL THE COCK ON YOUR BREATH FAGGOT!" "Rings, if I die help the kids out they'll need it soon." "I'M STILL WAITING FUCKER ARE YOU AS PHYSICALLY SLOW AS WELL AS MENTALLY". Dragaman let excape the breathe he was still holding even though he did'nt remember inhailing or baiting his breath.

And after a few more moments still no sound. "The fuck?"

--

It was roughly 6: 30 in the after noon when Dragaman walked up the gaint stone steps into the castle tossing his new discovory in to the air and catching it just as he had since he finished tripple and quadruple checking the security now in place over the grounds. As he walked in to the Great Hall still tossing the ring he heard several dishes and utencils clattering to the floor, as well as many gasps coming from the adults. All of who looked like they were about to have their throat slit or their heads blown off. All that was, exept Harry. He on the other hand looked as if he was going to shank Dragaman with extreamly old toothpicks multiple times and sprinkle salt and alcohol over the wounds as if they were dressings.

"YOU. ME. OUT SIDE. NOW." Harry yelled across the room at dragaman.

--

It was a lovely day out while a young couple were having a picnic in a park filled with young children laughing and running around. The man was yet again amazed that such a buatiful woman loved him as much as he loved her.

"What's with you sexy, your not as happy as you usualy are?" asked the woman.

"While, I just feel bad leaving you to do my tour out in the middle east, six months is gonna feel like thousands of eons if your not at my side." the man confesed as he looked in her magnificent hazel brown eyes.

"Don't, you'll make me blush." she squeeled.

The man dejectibly obayed and looked away from her face, yet again raking in her lovely features, her honey brown hair glistening in the sun light, her uphoria inducing smile, and even those glasses she some how made look radiant. "I'm sorry love, your just so perfect." he complimented.

"I love you Dick" she was saying before he cut her off." I noticed you loved dick" he said playfully. She however was not amused. Her hand that was gently resting on his croach tightly wrapped around a figure in his pants, not lightly but ment to hurt.

"Oach, ok sorry I was joking" the man begged and pleaded to his girlfriend.

She kissed him as she let go and whispered "no more jokes like that and I might kiss it better tonight."

The man said " I love you too Brandi"

"Dick I want to tell you something important before you leave in the morning, we love you."

"We?" Dick asked quizically.

"Yes, we ... daddy" Brandi said. She watched as Dicks face lit up like a box of fireworks. Dick had felt like God himself was shaking his hand, for Dick wanted to be a father since he watched his own father die infront of his eyes. Dick's father was killed in a gang fight walking home from the store, Dick watched as his father was a few houses away from him and some guy put a knife in his chest and used the other hand to blow his one side of his head off 'just in case'. After that the man turned his sights on Dick who at that time was only twelve years old and as the man got closer Dick ran into his back yard. When the man followed him in Dick had killed his first person with an old and rusty shovel.since that day we had to practically raise his younger brother, Will, who at that time was two. Needless to say that one word scared and exited him both at the same time.

"When I'm gone i want you to get every thing ready for your dream wedding cause when i get back you are getting the perfect wedding. You desurve it." Dick said to her in her ear as he was cradling both mother and his child into his chest.

--SIX MONTHS LATER--

Dick walked through the front door and looked for Brandi and the baby she was carring that would be almost ready to be born into the world. Only problem was that the two wern't any where he looked. Dick heard the door close and rushed down stairs to hug and kiss his beloved Brandi, it wasn't her.

"Lex, Joe, long time no see, have you seen Brandi, I can't seem to find her?"

The two men looked at each other then the smaller of the two said something. "we know where she is but we need to go some where first. Hop in I'll drive you there" said Joe.

"What are we doing here?" asked Dick a few minutes latter as they entered a grave yard. "Relax, we're just paying respects to two very close friends quickly" said Lex.

Come on added Joe as he opened the door for Dick.

"Here it is." said Joe. He and Lex bowed their heads and slowly walked back to the car.

"Hurry up" said Lex. Joe cuffed him upside the head. "Take all the time you need, bro." amended Joe as he glared at Lex.

Confused Dick looked down and read the text on the grave stone.

HERE LIES BRANDI WARNING AND UN-NAMED CHILD. MAY THEY FOREVER REST IN PEACE FOR THEY ARE WITH GOD NOW.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed a built man as he woke up from his worst memory. Dragaman looked all around him and picked up what he was searching for and drained what was left of the bottle of fire whiskey. He then got up pulled the cowl down over his face and grabbed a new bottle of fire whiskey.

One of the Little kids he saved the other day came up to him. She had long red hair like her mother, he knew her name but couldn't remember it right now. "Mr. Dragaman I'm thursty can I have a drink?"

"Sorry little one your mon would castrate me if i did"

"Oh is that the bad drink mom talks about?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Then why do you drink it if its bad for you?"

"It helps me forget things"

"Like what Mr. Dragaman"

"Well the good parts of my life" she looked at him confused. "If I forget the good, the bad doesnt seem as real or painful, so I use it so I don't have to feel pain."

You could tell she was still confused but she decided to go and play again, so she left the hulking, emotionally unstable drinking man.

--

"I can bring them back Dick, but first I need your help" came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" demanded Dragaman with a voice dripping with authority.

No one answered for a while then all of a sudden. "I need three things if you want my help. You must bring my ring, cloak, and my wand."

"I do this and you'll bring them back?" asked Dragaman.

"No, but I will lend you the power to do so."

"Come out so I can see your face."

"You will not see me for I have no 'real' form until you bring me the items I ask for. I will tell you what to dowhen you acquire my next item, human."

'ring, cloak, wand'. Those were the only thoughts running around Dragamans head after that.

Dragaman then felt a precence closing in on him so he instinctivly jumped behind him and used his ring to make a hunting knife razor sharp and put it up against the mans throat. He stoped himself as he relised it was Ron and disburt the energy construct before it cut him any more than it already had.

"Sorry instincts" was all Dragaman said to Ron as he was walking away.

"Why were you yelling?" asked Ron when his body came out of shock.

"Any thing I can do to keep my family alive?" Ron added after a few seconds.

Dragaman stopped. "What do you know about a ring, cloak, and wand?"

"Fuck, another one after the deathly hallows." Ron muttered to himself. 'sigh' "Harry is the one to ask about that stuff, if any one can help you its him"

Dragaman looked at Ron. "Where is he?" he asked darkly.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Dragaman walked the castle grounds until he finally saw Harry and pulled him to him using the green ring.

"What now?" asked Harry

"Ring, Coak, Wand" demanded Dragaman

"You have the ring, now its your problem with the voices. as for the others its ussless to try and esacpe death, he will find you, you can't h... "

"I am death, and i fear nothing." said Dragaman his eyes blazing. "And I can bring them back and I will bring them back as soon as I got what I want from you."

"Fuck you they died, end of story. It may not sound nice but you know what, I'm glad their dead, othe..." Harry couldn't finish his sentince before he fell on the ground as he got back up he saw a fourious Dragaman holding Ginny, James, Lily, and Albus with a transparent yellow sword at each of their necks, posed to kill in a single swipe.

Dragaman had almost lost it. "HAPPY MY CHILD AND FEANCEE WERE KILLED, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE ON THIS SIDE OF THE FENCE ASSHOLE"

Harry was shocked and just as they were about to be killed he said "I didn't Know you had a family" and wept as he heard four bodies hit the foor with a thunk. At that time he lost conciousnes and something else

Dragaman grabed Harry by the back of the neck and flew off.

--

Harry woke up a few hours later. "I wondered how you really knew all that stuff about dark creatures. Your working for Voldemort aren't you?" he asked into the darkness.

"The Dark Lord you killed years ago? No, or did you really kill him from what I hear he was imortal." said the dark deep voice of Dragaman

"He liked to boast that he was, but I know beter. I was also told you were after the deathly hallows because some voice only you could hear. Voldemort used a similar trick on me when I was tweleve years old, and he has been after them sience before I was born. It's not hard to imagine he would try something even after death. By the way I didn't know about your famlily only that Voldemort would try to come back from the dead" said Harry after contemplating talking for a while.

"Regardless of your intent, you opened up some deep wounds, so now you must endure a small token of what I feel" said Dragaman

He held out his left arm in a fist that was glowing the most desturbing shade of yellow. His fist pressed against Harrys chest above his heart.Suddenly Harry felt the cold metal of the ring slowly come out in a perculure shape.

Dragaman pulled his fist back with his ring drenched in blood.

"Just imagine Ginny dead. Your children, all of them gone, dead. Two brothers turning into murderers to kill people, most who aren't even twenty yet, and your youngest brother risking his life day in and out, knife and gun wounds adorning most of his body."

While saying all of this Dragaman felt extream dread and forboding, not to mention pain not in his body but within his soul. Causing Harry to twich, as if an insect being burned alive. "As I said thats only a small token, so who are you to talk down to me? I will have them back, and I alone will pay the conciences to my discreations".

Dragaman was walking away when Harry gasped out "Who are you?" Then passed out before he could hear the answer.

"My name at one time was Dick Death, but that was a long time ago now" He contiued to walk away "Find your own way back"

--

Harry returned a few days after Dragaman came back from 'enhancing the shields' through out the forest. Harry Glared at Dragaman. "You never answered my question, what is your name?"

"Dragaman"

"Your real name asshole" Harry said. Then winced as something hit him on the head, hard.

"Harry the kids are in the room" Ginny scolded her husband. "And where have you been, you didn't even send your potronous. We were worryed sick about you" she ranted.

"Sorry" was all he could say.

Dragaman walked out of the room, bottle in hand. Harry followed him out.

"Why are you scared to tell me what your name is?"

"It is irrelivant at this time, and as for scared, I am fear and caurage incarnate" Dragaman Said as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Heres a deal you get rid of our problem and I'll give you the cloak and the wand"

"If what we talked about and you assume is happening is, I can't do anything until I have them both anyways"

--

(In the nearby village of Hogsmead)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron, Bill, Hagrid and Dragaman walked in to and old, busted down house. Once inside Harry put the cloak and wand on the desk and backed away. "You sure you know what your doing?" he asked Dragaman

"No and yet at the same time yes" was the mans cryptic answer.

Dragaman put the ring on the wand as if it were a finger and the wand disapeared into the ring and the face of the ring changed. The circle growing as the triagle doubled in size and turned itself one-hundred-eighty degrees and the crack in the middile repaired itself and broke into five smaller lines and moved above the upside-down triangle.

"ok half way there every body ready?" asked Dragaman. As he looked around the other four men knew their place and walked around to them. Slowly they nodded. First Ron, then Bill, next was a pale looking Harry, and finally the gargantuine named Hagrid.

Dragaman wraped the ring into the cloak and after a blinding yet some how dark flash the ring went from looking old and beaten into a shining ring that looked similar to Dragaman's two other rings. Dragaman went to grab the now floating ring but right before he did a dark sinister voice cackled "LORD VOLDEMORT" and the ring was on the hand of the serpitine looking man that was pale, thin, and bald.

"Long time no see young Harry, this time you can not get out of my grasp for now I have the ultimate weapon and truely am immortal." the man named Voldemort cackled as he sent a wave of black energy all around him nocking everyone on their asses. He walked over and shot Harry with the dark blast off death.


	11. Chapter 10

- - - - - - - -

Harry pov

- - - - - - - -

Harry watched as the black energy bolt of death barreled down on him then he heard a thump and opened his eyes. Hagrid lay there the sparkling twinkle in his eyes gone.

"No" yelled Harry as he jumped to his knees and tryed to tackle Voldemort. Who just side steped him and let him crash into the ground.

Harry was pissed off so much he almost missed that the other three were attacking Voldemort and almost hit Harry.

Harry sent shots from hit wand of differing colours all of which dissapated before they even hit their target.

"Secrusempra" bellowed Harry

"Augh" someone screamed and fell but it wasn't Voldemort and that was all he cared about so he continued his would be onslought.

Voldemort just moved right, left, right, right, left, backed up, left, flew, left, right again, then left. Harry couldn't hit him no matter how hard he tryed.

"Likes like our little games are finally at a closing, looks like I'm going to have to re-kill off the Potter house hold" Voldemort cackled and continued "Check mate, Potter, check mate."

Harrys eyes grew wide and clapsed just in time for the attack missed him.

--

"Daddy!" Whined a little girl with radiating hair red as the fire surounding them with his green eyes lit up with fear. "Daddy!"

"Your Father can't save, you my darling little Potter bitch" spat out a bald man with slits for pupils as he smacked her with the hand that held the ring. As soon as the ring hit her she fell to the floor dead.

--

"Lair, you didn't kill my father no one can touch him let alone hurt him, he is the greatest wizard ever he even killed the last Dark Lord. Your just a lieing poop head." Screamed a little boy with black hair and emerald bright eyes.

The same man steped out of the shadows. "Your father was only ever good at being lucky brat."

Voldemort used his other hand and plunged it in to the small childs chest and with a snaping sound that would make any one puke pulled out a single rib and stabbed the child in the eyes. "Your eyes look so much like your fathers. I never want to see them again" said the sidistic man as we ripped the rib out pulling what was left of the other eye out with it and stabing the other eye out only this time putting it deep enough to stab the brain and kill the child.

--

"My father went down fighting and so will I." Said a young man with jet black hair and bright brown eyes

"Oh is that what you think? Oh how wrong you are. He begged for death so he could be rid of you and the rest of your family, he was full of lies, but I little one can teach you how to grow strong. Together we could make you second only to me."

"Would I have the power to bring them back to life?" asked the boy.

"We shall find out when you are old enough, but if you listen to me i could teach you how in a matter of years. The only question is will you still want them to come back, when they only looked at you like a shield to hide behind?"

The two males walk into a freshly made portal that closed behind them.

--

"Maybe I sould have left her alive and made her bare my child" contemplated Voldemort as he looked at a naked Ginny that had obviose boken bones in every which way through out her arms and legs.

--

"I gave you the power to see what will happen if we do not win. I know it is not a pritty sight but it will become reality if we don't stop it. Make Voldemort fear you and use the power of fear, both yours and his to fight if you want to save your family." Said a voice Harry had heard yet sounded strangely hollow. When the person came out of the shadows Harry instantly regognised him. It was Dragaman but he was wearing a black skin tight suit with yellow gloves, boots, and triagles going face down from his shoulders and head.

--

Harry opened his eyes and rolled out of the way as a black energy bolt hit where he was seconds before.

"So your back. To bad you still dont have a power I do, only now there are more that I have and you don't Riddle" taunted Harry.

Voldemort flew at Harry only to be blocked by a yellow glow over his heart that looked like a circle with little legs going down then up and around either side and a handle at the top.

Harry threw a few more cruses at Voldemort, this time all off the curses had a yellow tint to them. More importantly all of these attacks hit their mark making Voldemort double over in pain and shock.

By the time Voldemort looked up Harrys fist slamed into his face and knocked him back a few inches.

"How?" Gasped Voldemort as he was punched in the right of his face, then the chest, where some one else punched him on the left side of his face leaving four gashes in his skin.

"As..I..Said..You..Are..Nothing..Compared..to..me..Any..More" Grunted Harry saying each word while punching Volemort in eather the face or torso.

"How?" repeated Voldemort as he was hit a few more times and fell to the ground with a thump.


	12. Chapter 11

- - - - - - -

Ron pov

- - - - - - -

Ron watched as the death strike was gaining momentom on its path to Harry. Trying his best to stop his freind from dieing he ran faster then he could ever remember going. "Just a few more feet" Ron grunted as he relised there infront of Harry was what was once their freind Hagrids dead body.

Ron Stopped in his tracks as his best freind Harry was making a fool and an easy target of himself. Relising he was a wizard he shot off several stunner curses. And saw that the his brother and Harry were following his lead.

After several minutes of this he saw Harry shout out his deadlyest attack but due to his inattention compleatly missed Voldemort and wound up compleatly severing of the lower part af one of Dragamans arms, causing him to fall to his knees and scream in pain.

Voldemort and Harry paying no attention to the wounded. Ron saw this and went into chess master mode. Running to Dragaman. Ron used a spell to cap off the wounded part of the mans arm. "When we got back get my wife to look at that she can fix it better than I can."

The man got up tryed to go on but fell on his face. the man mumbled something and he jumped into action with his rings encircling him.

"Likes like our little games are finally at a closing, looks like I'm going to have to re-kill off the Potter house hold" Voldemort cackled and continued "Check mate, Potter, check mate." Voldemort shot another beam at Harry but luckily Harry passed out and it missed him by inches.

Ron and his brother Bill looked at each other and attacked insync with his brother. With the combined power of the two Weasleys did no more than what Harry had accomplished.

"Still wish it was you with that scar Weasley?" Taunted Voldemort as he lept to attack the youngest of the two brothers. Voldemort was about a foot and a half away from Ron when Dragaman tackled him to the ground

"Scars huh? Yellow D, Green D target practice, initiation, go"

"Yes master" and "As you wish" were the two replys as the green ring smacked him in the forehead as the yellow one did his brother then at the same time. "Augh, what the fuck?" Ron wailed as he felt blood trickle down his face and metal perce his skin.

Ron felt something he never did before. Power, he felt power seep into his new scar as it intenifyed and he felt it, not the power but something even stronger.

Ron and Bill punched in Voldemorts direction energy waves just missing Voldemort, who seemed to not notice it at all. Probibally because he was in shock that Harry just regained conciousnes and evaded his previous attack like nothing.

"So your back. To bad you still dont have a power I do, only now there are more that I have and you don't Riddle" taunted Harry.

Voldemort flew at Harry only to be blocked by a yellow glow over his heart that looked like a circle with little legs going down then up and around either side and a handle at the top.

'That looks like what Bill has on his forehead' thought Ron.

Harry threw a few more cruses at Voldemort, this time all off the curses had a yellow tint to them. More importantly all of these attacks hit their mark making Voldemort double over in pain and shock.

"Bill use your magic its stronger now" yelled Ron.

Bill though saw that physical attacks now worked aswell and pounced on Voldemort, who by this time was being beaten by Harry and Dragaman.

Voldemort mumbled something unheard and passed out. Hitting the ground loudly.


	13. Chapter 12

- - - - - -

Bill pov

- - - - - -

Bill watched as his youngest brother ran into the grasp of death. Thankfully Ron wasnt caught in the grasp of death but instead was the old half giant Hagrid.

Bill shook his head looking at Harry making an ass out of himself.

Ron shot off a few curses and Bill followed suit as did Harry a few minutes later. One of which severed their allies arm off. The smell of the blood making his nose twich and relised he himself was attacking in a frenzy. Bill saw the man fall then get back up. The rings floating in the air.

"Likes like our little games are finally at a closing, looks like I'm going to have to re-kill off the Potter house hold" Voldemort cackled and continued "Check mate, Potter, check mate." Voldemort shot another beam at Harry but luckily Harry passed out and it missed him by inches.

Bill and his brother Ron looked at each other and attacked insync with his brother. With the combined power of the two Weasleys did no more than what Harry had accomplished.

"Still wish it was you with that scar Weasley?" Taunted Voldemort as he lept to attack the youngest of the two brothers. Voldemort was about a foot and a half away from Ron when Dragaman tackled him to the ground

"Scars huh? Yellow D, Green D target practice, initiation, go"

"Yes master" and "As you wish" were the two replys as the green ring smacked Ron in the forehead as the yellow one hit him at the same time. "Augh, fucker" Bill growled as he felt blood trickle down his face and metal perce his skin.

Bill felt his blood lust sky rocket and his sences all increased. as if he transformed into a full werewolf, but all that changed was his nails grew into claws and his teeth became fangs

"I..like..feeling..me..kill..snake..man" he growled.

Ron and Bill punched in Voldemorts direction energy waves just missing Voldemort, who seemed to not notice it at all. Probibally because he was in shock that Harry just regained conciousnes and evaded his previous attack like nothing.

"So your back. To bad you still dont have a power I do, only now there are more that I have and you don't Riddle" taunted Harry.

Voldemort flew at Harry only to be blocked by a yellow glow over his heart that looked like a circle with little legs going down then up and around either side and a handle at the top.

"Mark..like..mine..me..have..power..too?" Bill growled.

Harry threw a few more cruses at Voldemort, this time all off the curses had a yellow tint to them. More importantly all of these attacks hit their mark making Voldemort double over in pain and shock.

"Bill use your magic its stronger now" yelled Ron.

Bill though saw that physical attacks now worked aswell and pounced on Voldemort, who by this time was being beaten by Harry and Dragaman. Due to this Voldemort has being moved all over the place and Bill kept missing.

Voldemort mumbled something unheard and passed out. Hitting the ground loudly.

Bill finally getting his chance yet again punced, this time landing on the unconsious man. Bill growled "Me..hungry..him..food.mine..now" and he proceded to rip skin off of the man eating it raw, until that is his forehead stoped glowing and he looked around "What?" asked Bill as he relisedhe was chewing on something and spat it out. Looking down and seeing what he was eating made him puke instantly.


	14. Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dragaman POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dragaman watched as Voldemort issued the death blow to Harry

'Great another ones death I have on my hands' thought the man, as the brute the brute jumped in front of the blast saving Harry and taking his own life.

Next thing he saw was a ballistic Harry acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Ron started to use magic to fight. 'Final one that uses something productive to our cause.

Harry started to shoot off spells like a mad man though and ended up dismembering Dragaman's left forearm off due to the strain on the rings for defecting most of their power to keep them all alive after protecting every one from the deathly properties of the inishal blast. looking he realised it was a clean cut at the elbow going diagnlay, so as to make it look slanted. For the first time in years he screamed during a battle and fell over.

He got up like it was nothing like usual but the pain was too much so he stoped for a second to focus. During this time Ron had made his way over to him and was saying some thing but the pain was to much and all he heard was "wife" and "better then I can" and that Ron was talking to him. When Ron was done he started walking again but fell yet again, only this time he hit his head.

Dizzy as he was he could feel it, his rings were working again. "Green D, Yellow D stabilize me I need your help." said Dragaman after a few seconds he started walking only this time he was able too.

From afar they heard the serpentine voice of Voldemort say "Check mate, Potter, check mate." as he cackled.

"Still wish it was you with that scar Weasley?" Taunted Voldemort as he leaped to attack the youngest of the two brothers. Voldemort was about a foot and a half away from Ron when Dragaman tackled him to the ground

"Scars huh? Yellow D, Green D target practice, initiation, go"

"Yes master" and "As you wish" were the two replies as the green ring smacked Ron in the forehead as the yellow one hit Bill at the same time. "Augh, fucker" Bill growled as he felt blood trickle down his face and metal pierce his skin.

Bill felt his blood lust sky rocket and his senses all increased. as if he transformed into a full werewolf, but all that changed was his nails grew into claws and his teeth became fangs

"I..like..feeling..me..kill..snake..man" Bill growled.

Ron and Bill punched in Voldemorts direction energy waves just missing Voldemort, who seemed to not notice it at all. Probibally because he was in shock that Harry just regained consciousness and evaded his previous attack like nothing.

"So your back. To bad you still don't have a power I do, only now there are more that I have and you don't Riddle" taunted Harry.

Voldemort flew at Harry only to be blocked by a yellow glow over his heart that looked like a circle with little legs going down then up and around either side and a handle at the top.

"Mark..like..mine..me..have..power..too?" Bill growled.

Harry threw a few more cruses at Voldemort, this time all off the curses had a yellow tint to them. More importantly all of these attacks hit their mark making Voldemort double over in pain and shock.

"Bill use your magic its stronger now" yelled Ron.

Bill though saw that physical attacks now worked as well and pounced on Voldemort, who by this time was being beaten by Harry and Dragaman. Due to this Voldemort has being moved all over the place and Bill kept missing.

Voldemort mumbled something unheard and passed out. Hitting the ground loudly.

Bill finally getting his chance yet again pounced, this time landing on the unconscious man. Bill growled "Me..hungry..him..food.mine..now" and he preceded to rip skin off of the man eating it raw, until that is his forehead stoped glowing and he looked around

"What?" asked Bill as he realised he was chewing on something and spat it out. Looking down and seeing what he was eating made him puke instantly.

"you must have really been hungry too eat so frevirously." said Dragaman jokingly to Bill.

All three of the conscious men looked at him repulsed that he could make such a sadistic comment like that off handed with a smile.

Dragaman bent down to the mutilated body and cut off Voldemorts right hand, causing the rest of the body to fall to dust. Yanking the ring off the finger the hand followed suit of the rest of the body in turning to dust.

"HAGRID" shouted Dragaman.

The gigantic body of Hagrid was dragged across the floor towards where the four men were and was levitated upwards on an angle. Dragaman took the ring and stabbed the corpse of the giant man in the forehead. As he levitated back down to the ground the mans eyes opened with his eyes full of life.

"HARRY GET DOWN" screamed Hagrid continuing the leap he made earlier. "Omph" he said as he hit the ground looking around confused.

"He's gone, this time that monsters not coming back." said Dragaman. "By the way Harry why did you call him Riddle?" he added.


	15. Chapter 15

UP FOR ADOPTION CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS UP.


End file.
